


As long as you're here

by Johanna_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Je l'ai écrite vite donc désolée, Paysan Zayn, Prince Liam, triste, ziam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_Marie/pseuds/Johanna_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J’ai hurlé qu’ils le ramènent. J’ai hurlé qu’ils le laissent. Des gardes me tenaient et m’ont ramené à ma chambre. J’ai tenté, j’ai vraiment essayé de me battre pour le retrouver. Mais je n’en ai pas eu la force. Je n’ai pas pu y arriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're here

Pour la première fois, j’allais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette cage formée par mon père. Quitter ce lieu et découvrir un nouveau monde. En tant qu’héritier du trône et fêtant mes dix-sept ans, j’avais le droit, jusqu’à mes dix-huit ans seulement, de sortir de la Cour. Je passais la passerelle, pour cette première fois, et me rendait hors d’ici. En me rapprochant de l’extérieur, je sentis une odeur de lavande et ne pût m’empêcher de me rendre dans la direction de sa provenance. Plus j’avançais, plus cette odeur délicieuse et douce s’emparait de mon être. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi bien, pour l’instant. Il me paraissait que les champs étaient grands et que le vent était une nouvelle liberté. Tout ici semblait si simple, si facile.

Je vis le premier village au loin. J’aurais dû être accompagné, mais j’étais parti plus tôt, de peur qu’on me laisse priver de ma vie. Je courrais en direction des habitations. Je voulais voir des gens, leur parler et les comprendre. Je voulais savoir si mon père disait vrai en les traitants de misérables. Je ne pensais alors pas qu’un humain puisse l’être. L’homme est un être fort qui, depuis la nuit des temps, s’est battu pour accomplir des actes de grand courage. Je croyais en ça. Je croyais en l’homme capable de tout supporter. Mais je croyais aussi en la bonté et en l’amour. En la générosité. Je voyais en l’homme le reflet d’une société endurcie et fière. Je ne voyais pas en lui la peur de l’échec et la compétition atroce qui le liait aux autres.

En pénétrant dans le village, je m’attendais à voir des visages désagréables et à me faire attaquer, mais, au lieu de cela, une femme m’a proposé de l’eau. Ses yeux ont fixé mes lèvres gercées par le froid et c’est de l’eau qu’elle m’a proposé. Pas une menace de guerre, comme le font si souvent les gens de mon monde. Sans y réfléchir, je me suis vu acquiescer. Son visage s’est illuminé et elle m’a proposé de venir chez elle, pour se réchauffer.

Je n’ai pu que la suivre. Elle et son regard mélancolique. C’était en cette générosité que je croyais. Quand elle m’a montré sa modeste habitation, j’ai senti mon ventre se serrer et j’ai pleuré. Comment un monde peut-il être assez injuste pour en faire certains mourir et en faire certains tueurs ? Elle m’a tendu un morceau de pain, dont elle venait tout juste de prendre du sien. J’ai d’abord dit non, mais elle a alors voulu le jeter. Elle a souri quand je l’ai alors pris. Avais-je raison de vouloir comprendre ce monde ?

J’ai dormi chez elle. Le lendemain, je suis parti. La tenant dans mes bras pour la première et dernière fois. J’ai appris, plus tard, que ce village avait été brûlé par ceux qui sont appelés les Barbares ici, la Cour. Je ne veux pas de cela. Je veux un monde d’amour. J’ai continué à marcher pendant des jours, m’arrêtant parfois pour boire un peu d’eau et manger.

Un jour, les événements ont été différents. Je me suis rendu dans un village qui n’a pas su m’écouter. Je les ai pourtant compris. Comment pourraient-ils vouloir d’un fils de Roi ? D’un fils de Barbare ? Ils m’ont frappé. Jusqu’au sang. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils me pensent mort. Et c’est là que je l’ai rencontré. Il était le fils du chef de son village. Il ne possédait aucune méchanceté, aucune envie de vengeance.

Il est venu vers moi et s’est excusé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s’en vouloir. Il m’a dit qu’aucun être ne mérite un seul coup et qu’il comprendrait que je lui en veuille pour ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. Je lui ai dit la même chose. Il m’a simplement répondu que ce peuple devrait s’estimer heureux que le futur Roi ne soit autre que moi. J’ai souri.

Quand mon corps s’est rétabli, je suis venu le voir tous les jours. Nous avons parlé de tant de choses que je ne peux que dire que je l’aimais déjà. Son père me pensait mort et c’est pour cela que personne ne se doutait de rien. Il a ri et m’a dit que ce n’était pas normal de devoir se cacher pour se voir. Il m’a dit que le monde devait m’accepter, parce qu’avant de voir la couleur de mon sang, il devait voir la couleur de mon âme.

J’ai passé ce qui m’a semblé ma vie entière à ses côtés. Je connaissais son rire et ses larmes. Je l’ai tenu quand il pleurait et je l’ai regardé quand il riait. Il a fait de même. Il m’avait donné l’envie de croire encore plus en ce monde. Il m’a fait croire qu’on pouvait tout par amour.

Je l’ai aimé. J’ai regardé dans ses yeux un jour et j’ai réalisé que je l’aimais. J’ai touché sa peau et j’ai compris que je le voulais. J’ai embrassé ses lèvres et il a continué. J’ai connu chaque parcelle de sa peau. J’ai possédé chaque millimètre de son corps. J’ai fait de nous un ensemble, un cœur complet. Il a dit qu’il m’aimait, je lui ai dit que je ne cesserais jamais.

Mais mes dix-huit ans sont arrivés. Ces gardes sont venus me chercher. Comment m’ont-ils retrouvé ? Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de me le demander. Ils l’ont vu. Je ne voulais plus de cela. Je ne voulais que de lui. Un grand dessein m’était prédit, mais ce qu’il me fallait, ce n’était que lui.

Ils m’ont pris et nous ont mis face à mon père. Celui-ci m’a demandé ce que je voulais faire. J’ai affirmé que je ne voulais pas de ce rôle et que je n’étais pas fait pour tout ceci. J’ai dit que mon frère serait mieux que moi tenir le rôle de Roi. Je me suis tourné pour regarder mon amour. Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse sur son visage. Et c’est là que j’ai compris. En me retournant vers mon père, je les ai vus l’emmener.

J’ai hurlé qu’ils le ramènent. J’ai hurlé qu’ils le laissent. Des gardes me tenaient et m’ont ramené à ma chambre. J’ai tenté, j’ai vraiment essayé de me battre pour le retrouver. Mais je n’en ai pas eu la force. Je n’ai pas pu y arriver.

Alors, chaque jour, j’ai cherché de ses nouvelles. Chaque jour, j’ai cherché. J’avais toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine. Cette peur coincée dans la gorge. Ce mal de tête incessant. J’ai demandé à mon père. Je lui ai demandé comme cadeau pour le Couronnement que je puisse le voir. Il a accepté. Peut-être aurais-je dû, ce jour-là, demander sa liberté. Mon égoïsme l’a tué.

J’ai été emmené dans une salle isolée, plus loin de la prison, dans les caves du château. Pour la première fois en quelques mois, j’ai pu le prendre dans mes bras. Son corps était faible et des cicatrices ornaient son corps fragile. Il m’a souri, encore une dernière fois, et m’a embrassé. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait et qu’il voulait que je sois un bon Roi. Je l’ai tenu. Je l’ai embrassé. Pour la dernière fois, je l’ai touché. Nous étions seuls. Je l’ai vraiment aimé. Ses yeux semblaient porter des larmes. Son corps tremblait sous la souffrance de son corps torturé. Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais, que je ne cesserais jamais. Il m’a dit qu’il faudrait pourtant bien que je retrouve un nouvel amour. J’ai refusé. Comment aurais-je pu l’oublier ? Ils sont revenus me chercher et ont dû nous déchirer pour nous séparer. Je n’ai senti plus que ses doigts se détachant des miens, et puis plus rien.

Le jour du Couronnement, j’ai passé la journée à faire semblant. La Cour semblait satisfaite de leur nouveau Roi. Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c’était le serrer dans mes bras. Le tenir tout près de moi.

Quelques semaines après, je me suis rendu dans la salle isolée, puisque l’on m’y avait demandé. J’avais dans l’espoir de pouvoir le revoir. Je souriais en marchant dans le froid glacial de cet hiver. Et je l’ai vu. Son corps nu sur le sol, couché ici comme un vulgaire déchet. J’ai hurlé. J’ai voulu frapper mon père, mais ils m’en ont empêché. Je suis resté là des heures sans bouger.

Je me suis approché de lui en essayant de le réveiller. Préférant nier que de s’avouer une terrible vérité. Il avait été abusé, frappé, humilié, torturé et seul. Il avait été seul durant tout cela. Mais il n’avait rien fait. Il n’avait fait qu’être un ange dans ce monde, trop dur pour lui.

Je suis maintenant ici, dans ma chambre. Depuis plus de dix ans, je vis avec l’image constante de ce corps brisé, de cet être trop beau pour ce monde pourri par la folie humaine. Je ne crois plus en la bonté humaine. Je ne crois qu’en l’amour que nous avions. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je dois m’en aller. M’excuser pour la douleur causée.

Il me dirait certainement que ce n’est pas de ma faute, que c’est les autres qui ont décidé. Mais si je ne l’avais pas aimé, alors peut-être serait-il encore là. Je ne peux plus rien sans lui. J’ai tenté. J’ai été le Roi qu’il souhaitait. J’ai sauvé des vies quand mon père est mort et que mon pouvoir a été complet. J’ai fait ce que je devais et je sais que mon frère le continuera avec respect, alors je pars en paix.

Je vous donne mon dernier adieu.

A celui que j’ai aimé et à ce peuple que j’ai chéri,  
Liam.


End file.
